Twisted Universe
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: Let's mess with GH- Jason's a Spencer? Carly's a Quartermaine? What else has changed in this twisted universe? JARLY, EMLUCKY Almost totally a A/U story. Will be continued if reviews are good!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a complete A/U fic. Playing with this idea in my head- continue or not? Depends on reviews!

Basically just switching or flipping Jason and Carly's lives.

Jason Spencer (24)- Luke's son, Lucky's big bro and Johnny's BF. Works for Sonny, has been gone for a couple years. Used to date Robin Scorpio before he left.

Caroline Quartermaine/ Carly Morgan (21)- Suffered accident (still cause by A.J.) six months ago, left mansion after overhearing conversation about being sent away, before accident was dating (almost engaged) to Jasper Jax, lives above Jake's, starting to work at Luke's as a waitress.

A.J. Quartermaine (26)- the same

Lucky Spencer (18)- never got snatched by Helena, works for Sonny w/ Jason and Johnny, dates Emily Q.

Emily Q (17)- never did the drugs, dates Lucky, waitresses at Luke's part-time

Jasper Jax (26)- Q's approve of him and want Carly to marry him- same rich snob-type

Brenda Barrett (21)- Caroline's BF, hangs with Johnny occasionally.

Johnny Angelino (25)- Jason's BF, works for Sonny.

Twisted Universe

Part 1

_Luke's_

"Hey Jase, damn man, it's good to see you."

Jason laughed at his younger brother's enthusiasm, "Just got into town. Where's the old man?"

"Ah, he's in the kitchen mixing up some deadly concoction... probably some chili cheese fries or something." Lucky laughed, "Hey, Em. This is my older brother Jason- Jase, this is my girl, Emily Quartermaine."

"Well, well, well- if isn't Lucky's hero live and in the flesh. I was beginning to think you were completely made up or something." Emily offered her hand with a smile.

Smiling Jason shook her hand, "Quartermaine? Didn't I graduate around the same time as your older brother, T.J. or something like that?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, A.J., I guess you did. Caro-my sister was three years younger so, yeah."

Lucky pulled Emily into a hug, "It's gonna be alright, Em."

Scratching his face in confusion Jason asked, "Sorry, mom didn't mention anything to me. Did she- uh, pass away recently?"

Emily smiled a tight smile, "Something like that. Hey, Lucky I'm gonna play some music."

"Damn man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her." Jason sighed putting a hand on Lucky's shoulder.

"It's ok. You didn't know. She's just been through some fucked up shit the last six months with her family." Lucky picked at the label of his beer bottle, and looked up at his brother with a smile, "Dad's gonna want to break out the tequila when he sees you."

Carly sat on the bench staring at the harbor. It was nights like tonight that gave her some sense of peace. Lord knows she hadn't had much peace the last six months.

Nope, not even close to it. Her whole world had been turned upside down and inside out- Caroline Quartermaine had died and Carly Morgan had been born.

Staring up at the stars, she wondered for the millionth time why she had survived the crash- what was the point when she didn't remember the last twenty and a half years? Dr. Jones had told them that she was brain damaged- unable to have a normal life or experience real emotions. Well, she already proved that wrong cause she sure hated him and her family pissed her off more often than not.

That's why she had taken off. After hearing Monica and Alan, the people who told her they were her parents, talking about sending her off to some institute, she had packed a bag, said goodbye to Lila and got the hell out of that place. Emily said it was a mansion, but to her it sounded more like that place they had threatened A.J. with if he didn't go to rehab- prison.

"You know, it's not safe to be out here alone this late."

Turning, Carly's eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful man she had ever seen, or at least remembered seeing, she thought to herself.

Staring at him intently she replied without hesitation, "I'm not alone, you're here."

Jason bit back a laugh. He knew that this blonde was familiar, but he couldn't quite place her.

"Have we met?" He asked curiously.

"You tell me. My memory isn't all that great ," She replied looking back out toward the harbor.

Squinting his eyes in confusion, Jason tried to remember the last time a woman had blown him off. It didn't happen too often and that she hadn't even looked at him twice brought out the hunting instinct in him.

"It's a nice night. Nice and quiet." Jason said as he sat beside her.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she smirked, "It was."

"Oh, sorry. Am I disturbing you?" He asked with a laugh.

"It's public property. You can do want you want." She replied standing up.

Jason watched as she began to walk away and then stopped, looking at him over her shoulder.

With a slight smile she called back to him, "You should go home. Someone told me it's not safe to be out here alone this late."

That did it. Jason laughed as she walked away. He was definitely interested. Standing up he yelled, "You gotta name?"

Carly didn't even look back as she yelled, "Yep. Doesn't everyone?"

"Am I going to see you around?" He chuckled despite his frustration.

Shaking her head Carly smiled at his persistence, turning she waved at him slightly, "Probably."

"Wow." Jason thought to himself as he headed back to his brother's apartment.

Carly smiled as she walked back to her room above Jake's, "Wow."

Two days later...

Jason walked into Jake's with a smile, damn it was good to be back. He was supposed to meet up with Johnny later and had decided to stop by for a beer at his old hangout.

"Hey Jake, you're looking good." He flirted as he sat up at the bar.

"Holy shit! Jason Spencer, I haven't seen you around here in quite some time. How the hell are ya?" Jake laughed as she slid a beer over to him.

"Not too bad. Just got into town and thought I'd stop by." He smiled drinking his beer as he slipped a twenty in her tip jar.

Jake laughed, "The town's been pretty dull since you took off- I bet the boys are already planning ways to get into trouble. You don't be a stranger." She smiled as she turned to take care of her other customers.

Narrowing his eyes, Jason looked around the smoky bar. Some things never changed and Jake's was one of them.

Raising his bottle to his lips he froze as his eyes landed on a familiar face. So... his mystery girl liked to play pool. That was interesting.

Watching her make a couple shots he smiled as she lifted her face and their eyes met. Without breaking eye contact, she took her shot and made it. Jason was definitely impressed. There was just something about this girl.

His eyes narrowed again as some guy walked over to her.

"You wanna dance, sweetheart?" He asked with a leer, looking her over.

Carly stared back at him blankly and replied with a firm, "No."

"Aw, come on. Just one dance." The guy reached for her hand.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. You know this guy?"

Surprised that the stranger from the other night was stepping in, Carly frowned, "No. He was just leaving."

"Sorry, man, didn't know she was with someone," The guy apologized quickly and walked away.

"You scare everybody like that?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nah, I'm a nice guy." He answered smoothly.

Carly snorted, "Sure."

"So, this a private game?" He asked sliding out of his jacket.

"It's your time and your quarter." She pulled out the rack and started to arrange the balls.

"You wanna break." He asked grabbing a pool cue.

Narrowing her eyes, she replied, "You think I need an advantage cause I'm a girl?"

Jason held up his hand in surrender, "Just wondering."

Rolling her eyes, Carly smiled a small smile, "I'll break. You buy the next round."

"Fair enough," Jason smiled heading back over to the bar.

After finishing the third game Jason set down his pool stick, "You wanna dance?"

Carly looked from him to the dance floor and back, "Ok."

As they stepped onto the dance floor, Carly slid her hands over Jason's shoulders, loosely wrapping them around his neck.

Jason smiled at her hesitancy and pulled her closer to him, locking his hands tightly around her waist.

Letting out a deep breath, she relaxed and took her cues from Jason. Pressing her body next to his, she let herself get lost in the music.

A bolt of lust shot through him, Jason could feel every luscious curve of her body against his and it was making him crazy. Cursing he remembered that he had been supposed to meet Johnny an hour ago.

Reluctantly pulling back, he tucked a curl behind her ear and pressed his forehead to hers, "I gotta go- can I see you again?"

Carly played with the hair at the base of his neck, "Ok."

"You don't talk a lot do you?" He asked with a laugh.

Smirking Carly replied, "Is that a bad thing?"

Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, Jason pulled away, "Not at all. So I'll see you?"

Nodding Carly stepped back, "I'm sure you will."

Jason smiled as he turned to walk away, "Tomorrow night?"

Carly chuckled reluctantly, "Maybe."

She didn't know what the feeling she had inside was, but one thing was for sure- she liked it. A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I am going to keep going with this- The muse insists : ) Let me know what you guys think!

Twisted Universe

Part 2

"Man, Johnny, I am telling you this girl... she was- I mean, she drank beer, played a mean game of pool and didn't talk too much. Throw in her incredible body and- I have no words, no maybe one- Goddess..." Jason took a swallow of beer and thought about her.

"This Goddess have a name, J?" Johnny laughed, "You calling dibs?"

Jason laughed when he recalled her response to that question and the sobered up, "Seriously, all I wanted to do was throw her down on the pool table right then... getting her name kind of slipped my mind."

"Man, you have all the luck... fucker's back one day and he meets the woman of our dreams." Johnny chuckled, "So... you are or you aren't calling dibs cause I gotta say- I might have to fight you for this one."

"She's mine." Jason shot a glare at his friend, "Just consider her off limits and we'll be ok."

"Fucker." Johnny muttered as he finished his beer and signaled for another one.

Carly woke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She hadn't gone to sleep until after sunrise, so she wasn't quite ready to get up, but apparently whoever it was they weren't going to go away. She knew it wasn't Emily cause her sister had a key and would already be in the room fussing over her.

Sitting up Carly stretched, "Just a second."

Looking down at her tank-top and loose sweats she thought about changing clothes but then shrugged it off. She was surprised to see the guy named Jasper Jax standing in the hallway.

"Hey Caroline. Your mother told me you were staying here."Jax cleared his throat and tried not to get aroused by the fact that he could see through her top and her sweats hung low around her tiny waist, "Uh, you want to get dressed and go grab some breakfast?"

Thinking about it, Carly shrugged, "Why not, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Great. Alright." Jax smiled as he turned to head down stairs.

He seemed like an ok guy, but there was just something about him that annoyed her. They had told her that he was Caroline's boyfriend before the accident and that they were practically engaged.

Shaking her head and changing into some jeans and a t-shirt, Carly wasn't all that interested in him. Now the guy from last night... she smiled remembering the feel of his body next to hers. Maybe she would see him out today.

She wasn't all that surprised when Jax suggested taking her to the PC Grille. Quickly vetoing that she suggested Kelly's and he reluctantly agreed.

Opening the door for her, Jax smiled sweetly, "You go ahead and get us a table, I have to call into the office real quick."

"Sure." Carly looked around and spotted a table in the corner. It was kind of out of the way, so maybe she wouldn't have to suffer through an hour of people staring and whispering about her.

After Jax came back in, the ordered and Jax reached across the table and tried to take her hand. Carly pulled it away quickly and sat back in her chair- she really only let a few people touch her or show her any sign of affection and he wasn't one of them.

Jax sighed at her withdrawal, "Caroline, you know I care about you right?"

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest, "So you say."

"Look, I know things haven't been easy for you- and I understand that you are going through a lot, but it just isn't right for a single female to be living over a bar- especially a bar like Jake's." Jax commented in condescending tone.

Carly cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong with Jake's?"

Shaking his head, Jax smiled sweetly, "Sweetheart, it's not safe. The kind of people that hang out there-I worry about you."

Carly holding up a hand to stop him, she responded, "I hang out there. I like Jake's."

Jax was about to say something else when a commotion at the door started.

Groaning frustration, Carly watched Alan and Monica and the old man argue as they approached the table.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise? Jasper, I didn't know you and Caroline were meeting for breakfast here." Monica smiled and tried to put a hand on Carly's shoulder.

Pulling back, she shot out of her chair, "Right. You guys just happened to show up here."

"Well, it is perfectly logical that we would come here for breakfast. Isn't that right, Alan?" Edward smiled as he pulled up a chair at the table next to them.

Alan sighed, "Caroline, we just worry about you. Won't you please come home? We can take care of you and get you help."

Losing her cool, Carly stepped back angrily, "I don't need you to worry about me and I sure as hell don't need you to take care of me."

"Young lady, how do you think you are going to be able to survive without us? Without a job? Without the ability to be a functioning member of society?" Edward smirked, thinking he would take the wind out of her sails a little.

"I'd rather live on the streets then take money from you and I will survive just fine without you and your damn money," She bit out as she pushed past her parents and ran out the door.

"Carly!" She heard her mother shouting after her, but didn't stop.

Not paying attention she almost stepped out in front of a motorcycle pulling up in the parking lot.

"Hey. You ok?" Jason looked at her with concern noting the angry expression on her face and the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"Fine. I'm fine. I just gotta get out of here." She replied, preparing to walk away.

"Ok. Hop on." Jason motioned for her to get on his bike with a smile.

Hesitantly, Carly climbed on back of the motorcycle, "Is this ok?"

"Just wrap your arms around me and hold on tight... I know this great spot we can go to- maybe pick up some donuts on the way."

Carly felt her anger begin to recede, "Just get me out of here..."

Jason laughed at seriousness in her voice, "Your wish is my command..."

Looking around Carly took in the view, here on these cliff tops you could see for miles. It was beautiful.

Jason watched her expression and smiled as he sat down, "You think this is pretty you should see it at sunrise..."

Carly nodded her head and sat down in the grass next to him, "Maybe I will sometime."

Offering her a donut he chuckled in amusement as she carefully took a bite. It was obvious by the expression on her face that she liked it. A lot.

"This is good." She said taking another bite.

"So... my name's Jason and I'd really like to know yours."

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she licked the glazed sugar off her lips, "Carly. Carly Morgan."

"Well, Carly it's very nice to meet you." Jason smiled, wiping a stray crumb from the corner of her lip.

Carly blushed at his touch and quickly finished the donut then stood up walking a few feet away.

Jason couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone blush- it was nice. Wiping of his hands on his pants, he stood up and walked over to her.

"So, you want to talk about what happened at Kelly's?" Jason asked cautiously, not looking at her.

"Not really," She said with a frown. "Some people just make me angry. I kind of have a hard time controlling my temper some times."

Jason laughed, "Really? You don't look it."

Carly shrugged, "It just happens sometimes. That's why I walk a lot. Walking helps and then this friend signed me up for this stuff called kick-boxing. It works."

Turning to look at her in surprise Jason asked, "You kick-box? Seriously?"

Glaring at him she responded, "I don't lie and I don't say stuff I don't mean."

Raising his hands in mock surrender, he smiled, "Ok. So you wanna show me some moves?"

Rolling her eyes, Carly tried not to smiled, "You aren't supposed to play around with it- it can be dangerous. I could hurt you."

"I'm a tough guy. Go ahead. Show me something." Jason placed his hands on his hips, his eyes twinkling.

Before he knew what was happening, Carly had swiped his feet out from under him and he was falling to the ground.

"Ow." He groaned looking up at her, "You could have given me some kind of warning."

Dropping to her knees she looked over him anxiously, "Are you ok? I told you. I knew I shouldn't have done it."

Jason would have laughed at her obvious distress, but then she began to run her hands over his body looking for injuries and every sane thought went straight out of his head.

"I'm fine." He whispered, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and leaving his hand against the side of her face.

Stopping her exam, Carly realized her hands had run up his shirt and froze. His touch sent delicious shivers up her spine. Her eyes dropped to his lips.

Gently pulling her head down toward him, Jason pressed his lips against hers gently.

Carly sprang back a little in shock, her eyes widened slightly as she licked her lips. Watching the tip of her pink tongue dart out and wet her lips sent desire rushing through him.

Pulling her down to him, he kissed her and licked her bottom lip, nibbling at it gently.

Swallowing Carly closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss and when his tongue begged for entry to her mouth she opened it willingly. The feelings pulsing through her were amazing. It was complete rush and the pounding of her heart and shortness of breath caused her to let out a little moan.

God, she tasted good. Jason thought to himself as he kissed her hungrily. Sitting up quickly he pulled her on to his lap. Her hand, still under his shirt crept up slowly.

Carly enjoyed the warm touch of his skin, silky and smooth she began to run her hand up and down his chest.

Jason knew if they didn't stop then that he wouldn't be able to, so reluctantly he placed his hand over hers to stop the movement that was driving him crazy.

"Baby, we have to stop." He groaned breathlessly.

Carly couldn't take her eyes off his mouth as she leaned in for another kiss, "Why?"

"We have to go back, " Jason explained gently, running his hands through her soft blonde curls.

Pushing away quickly, Carly sighed, "Ok."

Closing his eyes and trying to get control of his breathing, Jason stood up and offered her his hand.

Carly looked at him intently, her eyes black with desire. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

Jason placed a soft kiss on her mouth, "We'll continue this later."

As she watched a grin spread across his face, she felt a warm sensation in her chest. Slowly for the first time since she had woken up a genuine smile broke out on her face, "Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yummy scenes- NC-17 for sex scene : ) and language. May Re-write this later depending upon reviews! Thanks for hanging in there with me... this story really gives me the chance to explore some interesting scenarios!

Twisted Universe

Part 3

Jason was surprised when she asked to be dropped off at Jake's, "You hang out there all day?"

"I live here, so I guess I'm here pretty much all day." Carly said as she climbed off the bike. "Thanks for the donut."

Jason smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss, "I want to see you tonight."

Running her finger tip over his lips, Carly stared at them intently, "You know where I live."

Watching as Jason rode off, Carly put her hand to her lips- she definitely wanted him to kiss her again.

Looking around the club, Carly took a deep breath and walked toward the bar. She hated approaching "new" people because more often than not they knew Caroline Quartermaine and would immediately start comparing her with the other girl.

"I'm looking for Luke. Is he around?" she asked the man behind the bar.

"You're lookin' at him- well, well, well- if it isn't Caroline Q. What can I do for you, baby doll?" Luke asked curiously. He knew that the young girl was suffering from some kind of identity crisis and it intrigued him. He had seen her at Kelly's from time to time and right away he noticed that something was missing- before the accident the girl had been vibrant and full of life and always laughing. Now she seemed too serious and the light had left her eyes. It was a sad thing, he thought shaking his head.

"I want a job. Jake told me you were hiring." She replied bluntly, "And Caroline is gone, the names Carly Morgan."

Luke rubbed his chin, "You know about bartending? I need to find me a back-up bartender and part-time waitress."

Carly narrowed her eyes, "I know a little, but what I don't know I'll learn. Give me 48 hours."

Laughing Luke offered her his hand, "I believe you will, welcome to Luke's."

Carly shook his hand firmly, "Thanks. When do you want me to start?"

Luke reached behind the bar and pulled out a book, "This here is filled with every kind of drink you can possibly imagine- and probably some you can't. I don't expect you to know all of them of the top of your head... just learn the basics first and we'll go from there. You can start Thursday afternoon."

Taking the book from him, she was relieved that he hadn't asked her any questions or treated her like she was stupid, "See you then."

Watching her walk away, Luke smiled to himself. I am such a softy, he thought with a laugh. Honestly, part of the reason he hired her was because if she needed a job, she might go looking in the wrong places. There were some bad people out there that would take advantage of her situation in a heartbeat.

"Oh my god, Lucky!" Emily squealed as she through her arms around him, "I just had the most amazing day!"

Lucky chuckled at her excitement, "You mean it was amazing without me in it? I'm hurt."

Smacking his arm playfully Emily laughed, "Carly actually called me today! She. called. me."

Giving her a big kiss, he smiled. "That's great Em."

"She actually wanted to go shopping- and I am not talking about the usual jeans and t-shirts that she wears these days- nope. She actually bought some skirts- I mean sure they were denim- blue and black- but to top that off she even let me pick out some cute tops. Then- and you aren't going to believe this, but- then I even talked her into going to get a pedicure. A pedicure!" Emily paused to take a deep breath and hugged Lucky tight again.

"Wow." Lucky was actually impressed, "That is something. And I know something that will even make today better."

Emily laughed, "I don't think this day could get any better."

"Well- if you don't want to know-," Lucky teased.

"Oh no, spill it Spencer," she said pulling back from him.

"She actually came by today and told dad she wanted a job. Being the kind hearted man he is- your sister is now the back-up bartender and she's even going to do some waitressing." Lucky watched Emily's reaction carefully.

"Oh... oh Lucky. She's coming back- I mean, I know Caroline is gone... but for her to actually approach me and Luke- that is SO huge." Emily bit her lip and tried not to get emotional.

"See, I told you that things would get better," Lucky kissed her softly.

"Yes - Lucky "The-All-Knowing" Spencer, you sure did." Emily sighed as she leaned into kiss him back.

Carly knew the minute he entered Jake's. She shivered as she felt his eyes on her from across the room.

Slowly looking up from the pool table, Carly watched him intently as he walked toward her.

Biting her lip, it was hard to keep from staring at his mouth- she wanted nothing more than to have him kiss her again.

"Hey." Jason smiled as he approached her. Brushing a stray curl back, he leaned and kissed her softly.

Pressing herself against his, Carly grabbed him by the sides of his jacket and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Pulling away she looked up at Jason with all the desire she felt showing in her eyes.

Jason felt as if he had been punched in the stomach when he looked into her eyes and saw the desire he had been feeling since that morning reflected in her eyes. Putting his hands on her hips, he squeezed them gently and pressed his forehead against hers, "I want you."

Carly felt her stomach flip, unsure of what to do next all she could do was nod. Letting him take her hand, she allowed him to pull her toward the door. Stopping, she tugged him back, "My room's closer."

Placing his hand on her back, he gently guided her in the other direction. He hadn't wanted to suggest her room because he didn't want her to think that sex was all he was there for.

Stepping onto the second stair she turned and leaned down to kiss him again, his lips were incredible. If she had the choice, she would kiss him every chance she could.

Running his hands down her back, he lowered them to her ass and swiftly picked her up. Carly let out a gasp, but didn't stop him. Instead, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and locked her arms around his neck.

Carefully, Jason managed to make it up the stairs without killing them. Pulling away she managed to tell him which room was hers before he spun her around and pinned her against the wall.

Jason couldn't get enough of this woman. The way she felt in his arms, the way she responded to him- it excited him to the point of losing control. Trailing kisses down her neck, he heard her whimper as he lowered her to the ground, letting her body rub against his on the way down.

Kissing her twice quickly Jason whispered into her ear, "You going to unlock the door?"

Carly couldn't take her eyes of his lips as she nodded her head. Stepping to the door she jumped when she felt Jason press against her from behind, his arms wrapping around her waist as kissed the back of her neck softly.

Stepping into the room, she turned and walked backwards, biting her lower lip as he slowly followed her. There was so much she wanted to do- so much she was feeling, that she didn't know where she should start.

As he closed the distance between them, Carly reached for his shirt and tugged at it anxiously. She was desperate to feel his skin again. Jason smiled at her urgency and reached for her, "Let me undress you."

Pushing her away gently, Jason never took his eyes from hers as he slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head leaving her standing in a plain silk, black bra- who would have thought something so simple would affect him so much, he thought with a smile, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her collarbone.

Moaning Carly reached down and tried to pull his shirt up again and this time he allowed her to pull it up and over his head. Groaning as her soft hands ran up his chest and over his nipples, Jason felt his control start to slip.

Within seconds he had her bra off and was kissing her desperately as he backed her toward the bed. Lowering her down onto the bed slowly, he made quick work of both their shoes and socks before leaning over her. Putting an arm on either side of her body he looked at her seriously, "Are you sure?"

Carly bit her lip and then reached for his belt buckle to pull him down, "Yes."

Groaning again, Jason lowered himself down beside her and reached for the snap of her jeans. He watched her facial expressions change as he slowly removed both her pants and panties at the same time. Holding his breath, he looked over her flushed body slowly, "You are so beautiful."

Carly didn't know what else to say but the truth, "You are too."

Jason wanted to pounce on her, pull down his jeans and put himself inside of her so badly, but he knew that she probably wouldn't appreciate the lack of finesse. So slowly he pulled himself up and knelt by the bed, pulling her until her legs were bent over the side.

Carly sat up on her elbows and looked at him curiously- she was about to ask him what he was doing when his hand slid between her thighs and touched her. Her breath whooshed out of her as she fell back on the bed. He obviously knew what he was doing and- damn it felt good.

Jason watched her reaction and smiled in anticipation, pushing her legs apart he bent down and pressed a kiss to her exposed flesh.

Squeaking Carly tried to sit up only to have him wrap one arm around her hips to hold her down as he softly licked her wet flesh. Listening to her moan and then having her hands reach for the top of his head to tug on his hair was an incredible turn on. As he began to use his finger to tease her swollen clit, he groaned as he felt her stiffen and then come so quickly that it surprised him.

"Jason?" She asked between panting breathes.

Slowly standing up, he looked down at her heaving breath and slightly sweaty skin and found himself reaching for his belt with urgency. Shoving his pants down, he remembered to stop and get the foil packet out of his wallet. Throwing his pants and boxers to the side he hissed in surprise when he felt her warm hand wrap around his erection.

"Carly!" He moaned as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft, clearly enjoying the feel of him. Pushing her hands away before he exploded, Jason pounced on her kissing her hungrily. He was shaking as he rolled the condom on to his throbbing cock. Easing her under him, he lowered himself between her thighs and moaned as she instinctively wrapped her long, slender legs around him, opening herself up to him.

As he positioned the tip of his erection at the entrance to her body. Feeling her nails scrap down his back as she sucked on his tongue sent him spinning out of control. Grabbing her hips, he thrust into her.

Carly closed her eyes, holding her breath as she tried to allow her body to adjust to the invasion. She felt him stop and began to worry that she had done something wrong, but before she could ask him, the sensations she had been feeling begin to change. She could feel him pulsing inside her and somehow having him so deep inside her just felt right.

Jason froze in shock as he felt himself breakthrough her virginity. HOLY SHIT! He thought in confusion. His first thought was- how in the hell was this beautiful, sexy woman still a virgin? His second thought was purely instinctive- he was her first and he would do whatever he could to be her only.

Pulling back he began his shock at his thoughts and her sexual status began to fade, he felt like an asshole as he looked down into her misty eyes, "Damn it, why didn't you tell me you hadn't this before?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with me! I know the timeline for the actual s/l had Carly and Jason sleeping together for months, but I am adjusting that to fit my story like everything else. I am not sure if I like this chapter. Let me know what you think? Re-write, change all together or keep it?

Twisted Universe

4

Carly closed her eyes tightly, she could still feel him inside of her and the pain was slowly fading, "I didn't remember."

Jason took this as her meaning that she had gotten carried away and forgot to tell him., "Wiping a tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb he leaned down and kissed her softly, "It'll get better, I promise. I'll make it better."

Clenching his teeth he forced himself to slowing begin to move. She was so tight, so wet that he knew it wouldn't take much to lose control again. So he made himself watch her face carefully for any sign of discomfort. When he felt her legs tighten around him again and heard her soft moan, he knew that she was beginning to enjoy what he was doing.

Carly couldn't believe that something that felt so awful one moment could begin to feel incredible so quickly. She didn't have the words to describe what she was feeling. Before she knew it, she was slowly rising to meet his steady thrusts. When she heard him groan and saw him close his eyes tightly, she realized just how much he was holding back. And she didn't like that- if she was going to lose control then so was he.

Leaning up she bit his ear lobe gently and the movement caused her inner muscles to tighten around him in reflex. Growling, Jason began to pick up his pace as he tilted her hips to change the angle, allowing himself to go deeper.

Carly screamed in pleasure, "Jason... oh... that... keep doing that..."

Jason smiled at her request and leaning down he kissed her nipple and then sucked it into his mouth.

Carly felt her body begin to tremble, she swore that he was so deep inside her that he was touching her heart. Gasping, she felt her muscles lock up and squeezing her eyes tight she threw her head back as ecstasy crashed over her.

Feeling her orgasm hit, Jason thrust deeper and harder into her once, twice- and on the third time he held her to him as his own hit him.

Placing a kiss on her damp forehead, got up to go to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Walking back into the room, he couldn't help the arrogant satisfaction he got when he realized that she as sound asleep already.

Normally, this would have been the perfect opportunity to leave, but strangely he found himself crawling back into bed with her and gently pulling her body next to his. With a smile on his face, it wasn't long before sleep claimed him as well.

Groaning as he looked at his watch, Jason realized that he hadn't gotten near enough sleep last night. Not that he was regretting it because it had ended up being one of the most incredible nights he had ever had.

After their first round, they had both fallen asleep. The second time, Jason had been surprised to be woken up by her exploring hands and mouth on his body. It had been even better than the first time. The final time, Jason had been half-asleep when he slid into her heat from behind. She had been so responsive that he hadn't lasted very long. Luckily, she had been right there with him the whole time.

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, Jason realized that just thinking about it had his body eagerly responding. Propping up on his elbow, he debated on whether or not to wake her up again. It didn't take much for his desire to overrule his common sense. Plus, seeing her sprawled out on her belly with her head facing away from him gave him the perfect opportunity to explore her back.

Leaning over, he trailed his fingers down her spine and began to follow their path with soft wet kisses.

Carly groaned and abruptly rolled over on to her back, blinking her eyes sleepily, she cleared her throat, "Hi."

Pressing a kiss to her lips, Jason smiled down at her, brushing the hair out of her face, "Good morning."

Dipping his head, he kissed her deeply and pulled her closer. Feeling her respond, Jason was getting ready to pull her under him when the ringing of his cell phone stopped him.

"Damn it!" He growled, dropping his forehead to her shoulder, trying to get his breathing under control.

Rolling over, he answered it impatiently, "WHAT?... Shit... Right now?... fine... I'll be there in fifteen..."

Looking back at her flushed face, Jason immediately wanted to say screw work and finish what they had started, but in his line of work, doing stuff like that could get you killed. Leaning back over her, he kissed her sweetly, "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

After kissing her a few more times, he got dressed in silence, his mind already preparing for 'business mode'.

Grabbing his jacket he turned to face her, "I don't know if I am going to be able to see you the next couple days. Work is kind of busy."

Carly sat up and pulled the sheet around her, shrugging she sighed, "You know where I live."

Smiling at her matter-of-fact attitude, Jason pulled her in for a hungry kiss, "Yes, I do."

Carly was looking forward to working for Luke by the time he got through explaining bar procedures to her. The man was definitely interesting and he didn't treat her like she was a china doll without a brain either. That was a high mark in his favor.

The club was busy tonight, so she was swamped over at the bar and didn't see the latest group walk in.

Jason stretched, "Today sucked. I swear if one more person asked me a dumb question I was gonna hit somebody."

Johnny laughed, "You did. Three somebody's."

Shrugging, Jason headed over to the pool table in the back room, Lucky had gone up to the bar to get the first round, so it was up to him to secure them a table.

Before he had gotten too far he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Jason!"

Feeling his heart drop, Jason turned to see the former love-of-his-life standing behind him, "Robin?"

Laughing at the look of surprise on his face, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Johnny grimaced and looked past the pixie to see Brenda giving him an 'I'm sorry, what could I do' look.

Rubbing a hand over his face he turned back to see his best friend staring down at Robin in shock.

"Jason, I am so sorry that I left the way I did. When Sonny told me you were coming back here I just had to come and see if we could work things out." Robin pleaded, taking Jason's hands in hers.

"I don't think we have anything to work out. We disagreed, you betrayed me and then you left. I think about covers it." Jason narrowed his eyes and pulled away.

"Please. Just don't make any decisions right now. Just give me a chance, ok? That's all I am asking." Robin sniffled delicately.

"Whatever. You do what you gotta do, just don't expect it to change anything." Jason knew he was making a mistake even talking to her. If anyone could confuse him, his decisions and his feelings, it would be Robin Scorpio.

Johnny shook his head, "Hey, Brenda, let's dance."

Brenda smiled and scrunched her nose at him, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take pity on you for once."

Jason shot Johnny a evil glare. He would get that asshole later for putting him on the spot and leaving alone with Robin.

Robin smiled softly up at him, "You want to dance? For old time's sake?" Taking his silence as encouragement, she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Dancing with Robin was torture. It brought back memories and feelings that he had fought over a month to get rid of. Somehow being back in this place and dancing with her began to break down his defenses.

Carly handed Lucky three beers and smiled hesitantly, "Here Lucky. Is Emily coming by tonight?"

Lucky smiled at his girlfriend's sister, "I think she'll be here in about an hour. How you like working here?"

Shrugging Carly replied, "It's ok. I think it'll be good."

Lucky had turned and was staring out at the dance floor with a frown on his face, "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Carly asked in confusion, she didn't understand Lucky's reaction.

"Nothing. Just my stupid brother getting sucked into the web of the most-holy-and- righteous Robin Scorpio." Lucky shook his head in disappointment.

Carly looked over to where he was staring and saw her kinda-sorta friend Brenda dancing with some guy and then... she spotted him, dancing slowly with some little waif.

Clearing her throat, she found herself curious of the situation, "Is that his girlfriend?"

Arching an eyebrow, Lucky realized that she wouldn't remember the history between his brother and Robin, "They were together for about two years and then she pulled some crazy shit and took off for Paris. He had to leave town to get over her."

Thinking about it Carly bit her lip and thought about what she knew. Apparently, Jason was still in love with the girl and last night was a one-time thing. Frowning she tried to recall what Brenda and Emily had told her about sex and relationships. She wondered if she and Jason fit under the "friends with benefits" category. She'd have to talk to Em about it later.

"Well, I am off now- so I am going to head home. Tell Emily I am ok and the job went good." Carly said. She realized that she was feeling a little angry about seeing Jason dancing with his ex-girlfriend.

Lucky agreed and watched Carly leave. Emily would be disappointed that she missed her sister, but there would be other nights when Carly would be working and they could hang out.

Grabbing the beers, he headed over to the pool table that the two couples had retreated to.

Brenda rushed up to him anxiously, "I've been out of town for two weeks, so you gotta tell me. Lucky, was that Caroline? When did she start working here? How is she doing?"

Rolling his eyes, Lucky handed his brother a beer and then gave the other to Johnny, "She's fine. She started today. Emily thinks she is doing better. Any other questions?"

"Caroline?" Robin questioned, "Are you talking about Caroline Quartermaine? Isn't she like- brain damaged or something? It's just so sad."

Jason looked at Lucky curiously, "You mean Emily's sister? What happened?"

Brenda looked away sadly, "She was in an accident. It was pretty bad."

"Apparently, she lost her memory. Everything from before the accident was gone. She's pretty much just a child inside a 21-year-old body." Robin sighed dramatically and shook her head.

"What the fuck would you know? You don't know a damn thing about my sister!" Emily shouted, walking up to the group.

Lucky stepped between her and tried to calm her down, "She didn't mean anything by it, Em. She was just trying to explain to Jase what happened to your sister."

Glaring at Robin, Emily looked over at Jason seriously, "My sister died when my drunk of a brother drove into a tree and sent her flying headfirst into a rock. She had to re-learn to walk, talk and do just about everything. She doesn't know our parents, her friends... hell, I had to pester her for two months to get her to acknowledge me. But, she still a better woman than I could ever hope to be and you ever will be, Robin."

Breaking down, Emily turned and headed toward the backstairs to the apartment leaving the group in staring after her in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying this! Of course I have to use the "Boy on the side" comment, only make it story appropriate ; )!

Twisted Universe

5

"Well... this has been fun, but I gotta go and take care of something." Jason said, backing away from the group.

Lucky looked at his brother in concern "Hey man, don't worry about Em. You didn't do anything. The whole thing is just really hard for her to even talk about still."

Robin rolled her eyes, "That doesn't give her the right to be so nasty. It's sad, but she can't going taking her frustration out on everybody."

Seeing that Lucky was about to tear into Robin, Brenda quickly interrupted, "Hey Robin, can you take me home? I am SO tired and this will give us a chance to catch up." Looking over at Johnny she mouthed 'you owe me'.

Johnny laughed and gave her a quick nod, "Hey Lucky, I'm gonna go bullshit with your old man if you want to go check on Emily."

Robin turned to Jason with a pout, "I wanted to spend more time with you. You want to meet for lunch at Kelly's tomorrow?"

"We'll see. I am pretty busy right now." Jason gave her a small smile and turned away ,"See you guys later, I gotta run."

Quickly leaving the group behind, Jason took a deep breath. It was just like old times- except this time Brenda was hanging out with Johnny. Looking back, he couldn't remember them ever really hanging out before he left. She was with the snotty crowd and Johnny didn't particularly like her all that much. He'd have to ask Johnny what that was about.

Walking over to his bike, Jason tried to forget Robin and the conflicting emotions she brought with her. Part of him really wanted to hate her and just straight out be a dick. But, there was the other part that still remembered the sweet girl that he had been crazy about.

He needed a distraction and he needed it now. Hoping that she was home, Jason headed to Jake's.

Standing in the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Carly brushed out her wet hair. Sometimes when she looked into the mirror it was like looking at a stranger. She felt as if she was trapped in someone else's body. The only difference was that Caroline had long blonde hair that fell well below her shoulders. Her hair had been cut off for the surgery that they had done. It now was almost chin length and curly and personally, Carly kind of liked it.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She didn't hesitate and went straight to the door and opened it. The object of her frustration was standing on the other side.

Jason nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw her standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. It took him a moment to get control over his impulses and then another thought occurred to him.

"What are you doing opening the door like that?" He pointed at her attire, or lack thereof, with a frown.

"You knocked, I was here, and I opened the door." She shrugged leaning against the door frame.

"You didn't know it was me. I could have been some drunk guy coming to bother you." Jason blew out a breath in frustration.

"As opposed to the sober guy that knocked on my door to bother me?" Carly smirked.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at her, "Oh, am I bothering you? I guess I could leave."

He reached for her and walked her back into the room and felt relief when she finally answered, "You could, or you could stay and bother me some more."

"I think I can do that." Jason leaned into her and kissed her hungrily. Neither of them noticed when her towel fell to the floor until Carly pulled away.

Narrowing her eyes, she complained, "You have too many clothes on."

Throwing off his jacket and pulling off his shirt, Jason leered, "Not a problem."

Groaning Jason stretched a little. What was it about this woman that turned him into a nympho? Looking down at her, Jason felt the predictable surge of arousal. Kissing her softly, Jason let his hand wander under the sheet.

Carly blinked up at him sleepily, "Again? You sure you have the energy?"

Jason choked back a laugh, "Oh yeah and I am a more than able to prove it."

Rolling over her, Jason kissed her quickly, "Tell me something. Are you like this with everyone or am I a special case?"

Carly stared up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Before Jason could say anything, a knock on the door interrupted.

Pushing him off her, Carly smirked, "Guess, I'll have to test your strength later, huh?"

Pulling on his shirt, she sauntered to the door. Biting back a groan, she looked at the intruder with a frown, "What?"

"Uh, good morning. I was just hoping we could talk. I wanted to apologize for-."

It had taken a moment for Jax to collect his thoughts when she had opened the door half dressed. He was in mid-sentence when he was thrown for a loop again. He had just noticed that Carly had company. Male company- in her bed.

"What's he doing here?" Jax growled jealously.

"He was sleeping. Not that it's any of your business." Carly replied folding her arms over her chest.

Jason wanted to laugh at the look of hatred that the blonde man shot him, instead he thought he would make this a little easier on the poor guy, "Uh, I'm just gonna jump in the shower and let you guys talk."

Pulling the sheet around his waist, Jason winked at her and went into the bathroom.

Carly turned back to Jax with a look of irritation, "Did you need something?"

Jax blew out an angry breath, he wanted to yell at her, demand an explanation, but he knew that this would have to be handled carefully, "Look, I am sorry if I interrupted something. I just wanted to stop by and apologize for the other day. You know I care about you, I love you. I know that you don't feel the same, but I would still like for us to be friends."

Sighing Carly shrugged, "We're friends."

"Good, I am glad to hear that." Jax smiled stiffly, "I thought maybe we could have dinner tonight."

Carly shook her head, "Not tonight."

Jax looked at her with pleading eyes, "What about tomorrow night?"

"Fine. Tomorrow night." She gave in with a shrug, "Is that it?"

Jax said goodbye angrily and stomped away. He would have to find a some way to stake his claim on Caroline. With a smirk, he wondered how her parents would take the news that their precious daughter was sleeping with a criminal.

Jason came out of the bathroom in his boxers, "Is it safe to come out?"

Carly looked at him curiously, "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Shrugging, Jason narrowed his eyes, "I thought you and good old Jasper Jax might need a little more privacy."

"Why?" Carly asked cocking her head to the side, "He's just a friend."

"Oh really? Is that why he looked at you like you were his property and I was trespassing?" Jason teased, pulling on his blue jeans.

"Property? Whatever. He has nothing to do with this." Carly said pointing between herself and Jason. Pulling off his shirt, she bent over to pick up one of her own only to feel him come up behind her.

The minute she was naked, Jason was right back into the 'gotta have her' mode. Standing behind her, he pulled her hips into his body, "Exactly what is this?"

Carly stood up and leaned into him, "It is- what it is."

Jason laughed and kissed her neck, "That is a great bullshit answer. What would you like this to be?"

Turning in his arms, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, "Not complicated."

"Wow. I can live with that. My life is really too complicated as it is, so a little simple would be nice. You could be like my girl on the side." Jason laughed kissing her again and walking her toward the bed.

Carly smiled, "Girl on the side? Is that kind of like a side order of fries?"

Laying her down gently, Jason undressed slowly, "Something like that. I was thinking more along the lines of dessert. Something sweet at the end of a long complicated meal."

"Dessert? Sounds good to me." Carly reached for Jason's hardening erection, "Now shut up and get over here."

"Yes, m'am." Jason moaned loving the feel of her hand on his body. He might have to be a little late to work today.


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Universe

6

Carly entered Kelly's and looked around warily. She was really hoping that she wouldn't run into any Quartermaines today.

"Caro-Carly!" Brenda smiled and waved her over, "Why don't you join us?"

Carly knew that Brenda and Caroline had once been best friends and she had tried to be as nice as possible to the other woman. Brenda in turn had given her the space she needed and supported her desire to get away from the Quartermaines.

Brenda had also taken the time to get Carly involved in that martial arts class to use as an outlet for her anger and frustration. It had originally been yoga, but once Carly had tried that and quickly vetoed it, Brenda had suggested other options.

Smiling uncertainly as she approached the table, noticing that the girl sitting next to Bren was the same one that had been clinging to Jason the other night.

She didn't like her.

Pulling out a chair she sat down and looked over at Brenda when the other woman began to speak to her.

"Carly, have you met Robin? I know Caroline knew her, but I wasn't sure you guys had been introduced." Brenda said nodding over at Robin. Actually she thought, crossing her fingers, she hoped this version of Carly would get along with Robin because the other one had hated her with the passion of ten flaming suns.

Robin smiled sweetly, "Hi Carly. It's so nice to meet you. I was sorry to hear about the accident, your parents must be so happy that you are ok."

Carly gave Brenda a 'Is she serious?' look and shrugged, "Whatever."

Bren quickly waved over Liz to get their order taken. She could already feel the storm clouds brewing.

After ordering, Bren turned to Carly, "I just got back in town yesterday. How's everything going?"

Carly shrugged again, "Good I guess. I'm working at Luke's now."

Robin gave her that obnoxious smile again, "That is so nice of Luke to hire you. Are you washing dishes or just bussing tables?"

Instantly detecting the condescending attitude, Carly went on the defensive, "Actually I am a bartender and sometimes I waitress. He also wants to try me out doing the books."

Turning away from the annoying girl, she looked intently at Brenda, "I- uh, I actually have been spending some time with this guy. Well, we really just have sex, but-."

Brenda choked on her drink, "You what! Oh my god! Carly- that's- Wow! Who is he? Anyone we know?"

Carly decided to keep that information to herself since Jason obviously had something going with the annoying one. "No. You don't know him. He, um, he asked me what our relationship was and I kind of just told him we were friends with benefits. That's where friends sleep together, but aren't dating or in love, right?"

Before Brenda could answer, Robin interrupted, "Oh Carly, someone should have told you that sleeping with someone you aren't in a committed relationship is wrong. You should only have sex with someone that you love."

Looking at Robin skeptically, Carly questioned, "So... how do you know if you love someone? Since I have no problem having sex with him, does that mean that I love him?"

Robin shook her head, "Honey, that's just lust. If you love someone you want to be with that person all the time. He will treat you with respect and take you places. You want to be with someone who is sweet and kind. My boyfriend, Jason, is amazing like that."

Brenda choked back a laugh, "Jason is many things, but sweet is not one of them. Carly, I can't tell you what you are doing is right or wrong, but you need to be careful. Are- are you being... uh, careful?"

Carly thought about it and tried to figure out what Bren meant, "Sure. I'm always careful."

She replied thinking that Brenda meant that she should be careful as it pertains to danger.

"Always? Please Carly, tell us you aren't sleeping with a bunch of guys!" Robin whispered dramatically.

Arching an eyebrow, Carly smirked, "I don't think that's any of your business."

Robin gasped, "Monica and Alan must be heartbroken by what you have become!"

Looking over at Brenda, Carly bit out between clenched teeth, "Good to see you, Bren, I have to go..."

"But-" Brenda began and was interrupted by Carly, who grinned wickedly, "I like this lust stuff."

Brenda laughed at the expression on Robin's face. It was a cross between shocked and disgusted.

Sighing she looked down at her plate that Liz had just dropped off. She would have to talk to Emily about this mystery guy that Carly was involved with.

Luke's was busy that night. The music was playing loud and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Carly was enjoying it. No one bothered her and she was able to work and observe the people around her.

Leaning down she picked up the pen she had dropped. A familiar voice ordering a beer and a glass of white wine and directing her to put it on his tab, caught her attention.

Standing up slowly, she was smiled to see Jason standing on the other side of the bar.

His attention was elsewhere, so he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Would that be bottle or draft?" She swallowed back a laugh as his head swung around so fast that she thought it might fly off his neck.

"Carly? What are you doing here?" He asked, even though it was obvious.

"Um, working." She bit back a grin at the expression on his face.

He leaned toward the bar with a smirk, "I guess I'll be seeing a whole lot more of you then."

Cocking her head to the side she replied cheekily, "I think you have seen all there is to see, don't you?"

Seeing his eyes take on the aroused light that sent shivers down her spine, Carly leaned toward him and whispered, "I'm about to get off. Too bad we aren't at Jake's."

Reaching out and touching her lips with his finger tip, Jason lifted an eyebrow in challenge, "It's good thing my brother has an apartment upstairs then, isn't it?"

"Jason?"

Groaning, Jason stepped away from the bar. He had completely forgotten that he had come to the club with Robin. Carly just seemed to have that effect on him.

Carly rolled her eyes as Robin approached. It would figure that she would have to see that twit twice in one day and this time it was obvious that she was with Jason.

Robin looked back and forth between them in question, "Oh! Caroline. I didn't know you knew Jason."

Straightening at the sound of the other girl's name, Carly bit out, "It's Carly. Now you know."

Jason cleared his throat nervously. He was so busy picking up the hostile vibes coming from the women that he didn't even notice Robin use of Carly's original name.

"Uh, we met the other day. I was just ordering us a drink." He said lamely, shooting an apologetic look toward Carly.

Shrugging Carly went over and pulled out his beer and then fixed a glass of wine for Robin. It wasn't her business what he decided to do when he wasn't with her. Even though at some level it bothered her, she refused to acknowledge it.

Taking of her apron. She picked up her back pack and yelled over to Luke, "See ya tomorrow."

Luke was busy talking to someone so he waved toward her distractedly and continued his conversation.

She hoped that Jason and Robin had moved off to a table. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

Groaning, she tried to pass by them unnoticed only to have Robin stop her by putting a hand on her arm.

Carly would have loved to rip it off and beat her silly with it, but instead she stared back at the other woman blankly.

"I wanted to apologize if I said something that upset you today. I know you are still having a hard time adjusting. It really is good to see you out in public again."

Jason looked over at Carly curiously, and then back at Robin, "How do you two know each other?"

Before Carly could say anything, another voice interrupted.

"They don't."

Carly sighed and turned to look at her baby sister, "Hey Em."

Jason's brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked over at Carly, "I thought you didn't know anyone."

"I don't." Carly responded in growing agitation.

Emily looked at the group, "We have to talk, Carly. Brenda told me-."

Robin didn't like the way Jason and Carly were staring at Caroline and frowned, "Jason, don't tell me you don't remember Caroline. Caroline Quartermaine?"

His eyes widened in surprise as several things clicked into place, "Carly- Caroline. You are Caroline Quartermaine?"

Carly shook her head angrily, "NO, I am NOT."

Taking her arm, Jason pulled her to the side, "So what? You must have been laughing at me behind my back this whole time. Or was that all part of it? Classy Caroline slumming it?"

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she snarled, "I am NOT Caroline Quartermaine. Caroline is DEAD. I am Carly. What part of that do you not understand?"

"OH MY GOD!" Emily shouted, bringing the growing argument to an abrupt stop.

Both heads snapped toward her as they shouted in unison, "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Twisted Universe- 7

Everyone had turned to look at Emily as she stood shooting disbelieving looks back and forth between Jason and Carly.

Closing her eyes, she bit out angrily, "Jason, please tell me that you are NOT having sex with my sister."

Jason shot a glare at the younger woman, and was about to tell her what he thought about her question when Carly answered for him, "That is none of your fucking business."

Emily turned to look at her sister in shock, "Carly, I am your sister and I love you. I'm just trying to protect you."

Jason laughed angrily, "Protect her? From who? She's a grown ass woman."

Robin decided to enter the conversation, "Jason. Please tell me that you aren't sleeping with her. It's just wrong. It's like having sex with a child that didn't know better."

Carly was about to wail on the little bitch when Emily stopped her, "I hate to agree with the Pixie here, but what kind of asshole takes advantage of someone in my sister's condition?"

Carly froze as she listened to every word that came out of her sister's mouth. The hurt and disappointment she felt nearly knocked her to her knees. Emily had sworn that she knew Carly could make her own decisions. She had assured her repeatedly that she didn't think she was stupid or incapable of thinking for herself. To Emily's statement was the worst sort of betrayal. A betrayal worthy of a Quartermaine.

She paused only long enough to hear Jason snarl, "The kind of asshole that doesn't know the sister even has a condition."

That was it. That was the comment that sealed the deal. Allowing herself to shutdown, Carly let herself go blissfully numb.

Emily was shouting at Jason who was shouting back one moment and trying to defend himself to Robin in the next.

No one even noticed that Carly had slowly backed away from the group. Without a word, she turned and headed for the exit.

Walking out into the night, she heard Lucky call her name, and instead of stopping and saying hello like she had become in the habit of doing, she just shot him a blank look and continued walking.

Lucky approached the arguing group and had to whistle loudly to get anyone to notice him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in exasperation.

Emily shot Jason a glare, "You're asshole brother took advantage of Carly."

Jason threw up his hands fed up, "Yes, I fucked your sister. She was more than happy to-."

Lucky closed his eyes, he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was coming. Stepping back, he watched as Emily growled, pulled her fist back and let it fly. Jason never knew what hit him.

Wincing, Lucky grabbed both of her arms and tried to hold her back, but she was having none of it.

Jason was holding his jaw and looking at Emily in shock, "You fucking punched me."

Emily snarled back, "You fucking deserved it."

Lucky watched in fascination as Robin burst into tears, "I can't believe you, Jason. I thought you loved me!"

The trio didn't say a word as she made her dramatic exit. No one tried to stop her.

Lucky took this opportunity to find out what exactly had happened, "Ok. Let's explain this to the tardy kid in the class. Jason fuc- had sex with Carly. Was it consentual?"

Jason gave his brother a look that could kill and snapped, "Fuck you. Lucky."

Lifting his hands in surrender he looked over at Emily, "Was she drunk?"

Seeing that he was about to reach his brother's tolerance level, Lucky quickly answered his own question, "Of course not. See Em. No one was forced. They had sex, no need to punch anyone over it."

Emily shoved Lucky hard, "Are you even listening to yourself? Jason had sex with Carly... Carly, who doesn't understand the implications or consequences of her actions. She doesn't understand that Jason was just using her for a quick lay."

Jason was about to tear into Emily when Lucky stopped him, "Hold it, Jase. Emily does have a valid concern here. However, putting that on hold for the moment, Emily, please don't tell me that Carly was here when this argument started."

"Was? Was here?" Emily looked around frantically as if just noticing for the first time her sister was gone.

"Fuck." Jason ran a hand through his hair, he looked over at his baby brother, "I take it that's a REALLY bad thing."

Emily started to panic, "Oh my god, Lucky. I- I said she didn't know better... I said- I must have sounded exactly like our parents..."

Lucky placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for hug, "I'm sure she's mad, but she'll get over it."

"No... no she won't. You know how long it took to get her to trust me... I- I am going to go and look for her. Will you come with me?" She said anxiously.

Agreeing to meet her out front, Lucky looked over at his brother, "You ok?"

"Aside from feeling like an asshole?" Jason said seriously, "I fucked up pretty bad."

"Jase, man, it's not like that. Emily will get over it." He said putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"It's not Emily I'm worried about." Jason responded cryptically and then turned and walked away.

Carly didn't know how long she walked- she didn't even keep track of how far. She had gotten used to these night time rambles and it never mattered where she went or where she ended up to her.

Finally as the sun began to rise, she found herself standing back in front of Jake's.

Taking out her key she went up the back stair and entered the hallway. She was astounded to see Jason sitting outside her door. He had obviously been waiting a long time for her because he had fallen asleep on the cold floor with his head leaning back against the wall.

Sighing, she nudged his leg lightly with her foot.

Jason jerked awake. He hadn't even realized he was asleep until that moment. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he pushed himself up and cleared his throat. "Hey. I've been waiting for you."

Rolling her eyes, Carly unlocked her door and motioned for him to come in, "Obviously."

Looking at her closely, he tried to figure out the right words to say, "Listen. I wanted to apologize for last night."

Shrugging, Carly threw down her key and kicked off her shoes, "No problem. Shut the door on your way out."

Jason jerked in surprise, "That's it? No problem? That's all you have to say?"

Turning in frustration, Carly pulled her shirt off in agitation, "What do you want me to say, Jason?"

Jason watched her pull a tank top out of her drawer and fought down the usual feeling of arousal that she brought out in him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Tell you what? That everyone wants me to be somebody that I'm not? That whenever people look at me they see a someone that died and that's never coming back?" She bit out in frustration.

Taking her hand, Jason pulled her around to look at him, "Why didn't you tell me about the accident?"

Sighing, Carly looked pulled her hand away and walked over to the window, "Because when you looked at me, you didn't see her. You saw me, Carly. You made me feel normal and I- I liked it."

Jason walked over to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he just wasn't sure how to handle this situation. It was definitely out of his area of expertise.

Sensing his approach, Carly turned and looked at him intently, "This- the way you are acting right now, this is why I didn't tell you."

Jason brushed a wild curl out of her face, "I'm sorry, ok. Who you are, Carly, the woman you are RIGHT now is the woman that I am interested in. I didn't know Caroline Quartermaine and all I see when I look at you is- you. Carly Morgan."

Closing her eyes, Carly didn't stop him as he lowered his head and kissed her softly.

He hadn't meant to do anything more than kiss her, but when his lips touched hers, the sparks flew automatically. It was something that neither one of them could control.

As the soft kiss grew into a hungry, passionate one, it took only a moment before they were pulling at each other's clothes in frustration and Jason was walking her back toward the bed.

Something in Carly's mind kept playing over and over... she wanted to block it out, but it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't come in clearly either.

Feeling his hands fumbling at his belt buckle, Carly knew what was bothering her.

On her walk, she had realized that if everyone was upset by what she and Jason were doing then maybe it WAS wrong. Maybe he was taking advantage of her...

Grabbing his hands, Carly pulled away, "Stop. We can't do this."

Panting Jason groaned, laying his head on her shoulder, "Why? You want to. I want to."

Lifting his head, he went for her lips again, but this time Carly was alert. She quickly moved out from under him and stepped away from the bed.

Propping up on his side, Jason waited impatiently for some sign of what she wanted.

"We can't do this anymore." Carly said emphatically.

"Because of last night." Jason questioned cautiously.

"Yes... and no. What we are doing is wrong and I think we should stop." She replied seriously.

"Stop what? Sleeping together? Seeing each other? What?" He asked sitting up in frustration.

"That's just it, Jason. All we do is have sex."

"So, what? You want to go out? Is that what you are saying?"

Sighing, Carly walked over to the door, "I'm saying that this isn't happening anymore."

Jason stood up and pinned her to the door playfully, "I'm saying you're wrong."

Shaking her head, Carly pushed him out the door, "I need to sleep... "

Cocking his head to the side, Jason attempted to kiss her, "We could sleep together..."

"Goodbye, Jase." She rolled her eyes in frustration as she shut the door in his face and leaned back against it.

The man actually had the nerve to laugh, she thought in exasperation as she listened to the sound of his footsteps leaving the building.


End file.
